


One Small Favour

by wrappedupinabook



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: (spoilers) - Freeform, All The Tropes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everybody Lives, F/F, Fake Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending AU, Maximum Victory - Freeform, Mostly feel good, Slow Build, Slow Burn, chasefield, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrappedupinabook/pseuds/wrappedupinabook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your enemy asks for a favour, the right thing to do is help them in their hour of need. After all, what's the worst that can happen? </p><p>Max/Victoria set in a saved the Bay and the Bae Blackwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not that we're friends, but...

'Helloooo, Earth to Max?' Chloe's voice cut through the guitar music blaring from the radio and the sound of the truck's idling engine, startling Max from the daydream she had slipped into.

'Bleugh?' Max managed to respond, wittily, trying to bring her attention back to the girl seated next to her.

'I asked what you were looking at. Apparently it's waaay more interesting than me.'

'Nothing,' Max said, a little too quickly, and then amended, 'just Blackwell kids.' 

'Well, in case you've forgotten you're still a Blackwell kid yourself. A Blackwell kid who's going to be late for class if she doesn't pull some time trickery.'

'Really? Shit.' Max scooped her backpack from the foot well of Chloe's truck and swung herself out of the door, throwing a 'thanks for the ride!' Over her shoulder as she went. 

'You're welcome pumpkin!' Chloe shot back, putting on high pitched, vaguely British accent that Max recognised as her mom voice 'don't do anything I wouldn't do!'

Max didn't bother to respond, content just to stick her middle finger up in the air in Chloe's general direction as she hurried towards the school's main entrance. 

 

…

 

Max slid into her seat as quietly as she could, trying not to attract the attention of the teacher shuffling through the papers on her desk. Max liked English class, even if did tend to feature a few more group projects than she would prefer, and this was the first one she'd had since Mrs. Hoida had returned from sick leave. She wanted to make a good impression. 

As if it was psychic, and also pissed at her, her phone decided to choose that moment to buzz. Max glanced up and, seeing Mrs. Hoida still trying to sort out the class seating chart, decided to risk checking it. 

With the book they were meant to be reading this semester propped open on the desk, Max unlocked her phone, not surprised to see that the message was from Chloe. 

 

 **Chloe Price**  
btw u left ur shirt in my room 

mayb I shld let joyce see make her think ive finnaly settled down

 

 **Max Caulfield**  
She loves me so much she probably wouldn't mind

 

 **Chloe Price**  
shed help us elope 

when u gonna pick up ur dorky t so she dsnt get the wrong idea?

 

 **Max Caulfield**  
Take me to lunch? 

 

 **Chloe Price**  
if ur paying

 

 **Max Caulfield**  
(^w^)

 

 **Chloe Price**  
friendship over.

 

Max was so focused on planning a response that perfectly balanced apology with snark that she didn't notice Mrs. Hoida approach her desk until she was already looming over head. 

'Ms Caulfield? I know I've been absent for a few weeks, but I'm fairly sure that the school's cell phone policy hasn't changed in that time.'

Max felt hot pinpricks of blush sweep across her cheeks, 'Sorry Mrs. Hoida. It won't happen again.' 

'It won't, because I'll be taking your phone till the end of class.'

Reluctantly, Max handed over her phone. In the seat in front of her, Victoria twisted round till she was facing Max. 'What a nightmare Max, instagram is going to be deprived of your selfies for a full hour. How are we going to cope?' She said, not bothering to lower her voice. Clearly, she didn't care who overheard. 

The colour of Max's cheeks deepened from a rose pink to freckle-obscuring scarlet, and Victoria's smirk grew even wider. Taylor was looking over now too, Victoria had managed to ensure at least one of her loyal followers sat next to her in every class, and Max felt frustration welling up inside her. Why did Victoria have this uncanny ability to get under her skin? 

The stare was too much, and Max snapped. Raising her right hand, she rewound time back to the moment after she had sent her last message to Chloe, then immediately slipped her phone into the pocket of her satchel. She'd told herself, over and over again, that she was only going to use her powers when they were necessary, that she wasn't going to waste her gift on stupid shit. On the other hand, stopping Victoria from getting the upper hand definitely felt like a worthwhile mission. 

 

…

 

'I just don't know what her problem is,' Max finished, her mouth full of pancake. Lunch with Chloe meant Two Whales diner, and Two Whales meant breakfast for every meal if they could get away with it. Joyce occasionally forced them to eat a leafy green or two, but Max had found herself relying on a midday sugar hit to get her through afternoon classes. Especially as so, so many of those classes seemed to feature Victoria. 

'Well, she's either secretly in love with you, or she's just a huge bitch.' Chloe offered, swiping a finger through the syrup on Max's plate and sucking it clean. 

'Thanks, that really narrows it down.'

'I'm surprised you rewound though, what happened to scary tough super-Max?' 

'Maybe she was worn away from all the horror movies last night.' Max answered.

'That, or almost walking in on David in the shower.'

'Ugh, don't remind me.' Max pushed the last piece of pancake around her plate with a fork. 'It's kind of dumb, but before I undid, you know, that week, me and Victoria were friends. I think, anyway. Now it never happened, and every time I try to get back to that… nothing. That girl has some serious walls.'

'Maybe it was friendship that needed a terrifying serial killer to blossom.'

'Maybe.'

After everything had been cleared up, after the storm was averted and people were saved and arrests were made, Max and Chloe had had a long and (really) complicated conversation. After that, and more than a few tests of her abilities, Chloe had come to understand most of what happened. Max had left out quite how many times Chloe had died, but she was so glad there was one person she could share the true weirdness of her life with. 

'Max?'

'Hmm?'

'Dude, you totally spaced. Again.' Chloe sounded more amused than annoyed. 

'Sorry, I guess I'm still tired from last night.'

'Well, finish your coffee. It'll help you grow up big and strong.'

'I'm pretty sure caffeine stunts your growth.' Max said with a smile.

'Even better, I like feeling tall when I hang out with you.'

 

…

 

Max had her headphones in, her focus half on her term paper and half on the latest mix Chloe had made her. Chloe's attempts to try and 'wean her off that hipster crap', as she put it, had had limited success so far, but this latest mix was definitely the best. 'You only care about your hair' she sang under her breath as her eyes scanned the screen in front of her, 'to you a mirror is a miracle'. With her earbuds in, she didn't hear anyone knocking for the first minute or so. It wasn't until the person outside was practically hammering the door with their fist that Max got up from her desk to see what all the commotion was about. 

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting to see on the other side, but an irritated and flustered looking Victoria Chase was definitely low on the list. Really low. Below Big Foot. 

'Victoria,' Max said, and, after a significant pause, 'hi.'

'Can I come in?' Victoria asked, then took three careful steps into Max's room without waiting for a response. Almost instinctively, Max kicked her discarded pyjamas under the bed, wishing she had made it when she got up that morning. 

'Hi.' Max said again, a little redundantly. 

'There's no need to act so surprised to see me you know.' As per usual, Victoria spoke like she was reading from a script, every word precise and well chosen.

'I'm not surprised to see you. I'm surprised you knocked.' They stood opposite each other, facing off across the dorm room. Max half expected a clock to start striking noon as they both pulled pistols. 

'Yes. Well.' There were cracks in Victoria's composure. The silence stretched between them for a few seconds that seemed much longer. 'Your hair looks nice.'

'What?'

'What do you mean what?' Victoria shot back, instantly.

'What did you say?'

'I said that your hair. Was nice.' Victoria said, her eyes elsewhere. One of Max's hands flew to her head self-consciously, as the other drummed its fingers nervously against her thigh. 

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why would you say that?'

'Can't I compliment you?' Victoria said, her face forming a rough approximation of innocence. 

Max pretended to ponder the question. 'You never have before, so I kind of wonder what's causing it. Well it's not Friday, so at least we can rule out body swapping.'

'Oh my God, you're such a loser.'

'This is more familiar territory.'

'Look.' Victoria said, finally making eye contact. 'I'm here because I need a favour, okay? A pretty huge one.'

'Why didn't you say when you first came in?' Max asked, the other girls strange behaviour suddenly making sense. 'No.' 

It was immensely satisfying to watch Victoria's face as she slammed the door shut.


	2. An Indecent Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's only weird if you make it weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is here

As satisfying as it was to have a turn at being the bitch, Max was serious about wanting to be friends with Victoria. Wearily, she rewound, the novelty of watching Victoria back into the room at triple speed having worn off long ago. 

'Look,' Victoria said, the words sounding forced and rehearsed to Max's expectant ears, 'I'm here because I need a favour, okay? A pretty huge one.' 

'What do you need?'

Victoria was taken aback for a moment. 'I was expecting that to be harder.'

'I'm saving my crack negotiation skills for after I know what you want.' 

'Fine, whatever.' Victoria shifted her weight from foot to the other, clearly planning what she was going to say next. 'I am in need of someone…' Max's eyes were drawn to Victoria's hands, where one finger was picking at the nail varnish on her thumb, chipping the perfect veneer. 'I need someone to go to an event in Seattle with me.' 

'Okay,' Max said, a little confused. 'and why are you asking me?'

'Because I would only ask you if you were literally the last person on earth, and guess what? You are.' 

'You know, if you want me to do something for you you could try being a little nicer.'

Victoria gave her a look that could sour milk. 'This is humiliating.' 

'If you're so embarrassed to be seen in public with me then I won't bother, jeez.'

'It's not just being seen with you. The event… the reason I need someone to go with me…' Victoria sucked a long breath in between clenched teeth. 'I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend.' 

 

…

 

'Holy Shit! No! You're joking right?' Chloe laughed, smoke exploding from her mouth as she almost fell off the log they were perched on. Max had waited until they were sitting in the forest to tell the story of the earlier conversation, knowing Chloe would have the best reaction after she'd almost finished a joint. 

'I wish.' Max responded. 'This whole thing is way too weird, even for me.'

'Why the hell does she want to date you, anyway?'

'Rude.' Max said, in mock outrage.

'I mean, anyone should want to date you for real.'

'Thank you, loyal minion.'

'So why the faking?' 

Max twisted so she was facing Chloe, running her hand across the rough bark of their shared seat. The two of them had spent a while looking for a new secret hideout to hang out, both the lighthouse and the junk yard being far, far too full of memories. They'd roamed all over the small town, before taking to driving Chloe's truck to the outskirts and wandering into the woods till they found somewhere to talk in peace. 

Max loved the feel of the forest, the way the empty air could be filled with laughter and voices or left to the soft sounds of the birds and the trees in the wind. Often, she and Chloe talked until long after sunset, finding their way back to the road by the light of the moon and the screens of their cell phones. It was good to have a place that was theirs again. 

'Oh my God, it's so ridiculous.' She said, answering Chloe with a shake of her head. 'Victoria's parents found out she was gay a little while ago, apparently they caught her with a girl in her room, which they didn't love.'

'Well that's shocking.' Chloe said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'But now they really want their gallery to host some big event for an LGBT charity, and they figured the best way to win the committee over was to have a party where they could show off their daughter.'

'A real life homo.'

'Exactly.'

Chloe was chuckling again, struggling to smoke the last stub of her joint. 'I still don't know what this has to do with you.'

'Well obviously me and Victoria are very in love.' 

'Obviously.'

'I honestly don't know. She needs someone to be her girlfriend for the night, and apparently her army of slaves are busy.'

'All of them? Damn.'

'I was actually tempted to say yes, just to spy on her childhood bedroom and stuff. Learn her secret weakness so she'll stop being such a bitch to me all the time.'

'Wait,' Chloe swung her legs around so she was straddling the log, 'you didn't say yes?'

'What? No! This whole thing is fucked up!'

'Okay, one,' Chloe began.

'Do not start listing things.' Max warned.

'Shut up.' Chloe replied, 'One, you're the one who's always whining about how you two were BFFs in a parallel universe.'

'I never-'

'Two,' Chloe cut her off, 'Victoria has hella cash which means this party is probably going to be amazing and three,' she smiled wolfishly, 'this whole thing is totally stupid and hilarious.'

'Maybe to you.'

'Trust me man, this is going to be the story that you tell at parties for the rest of your life. 'Specially since the time travel thing would probably get you locked up.'

'Thanks for reminding me.' 

'You've got to go for it.' Chloe said, practically bouncing up and down with excitement

'I'll think about it, okay?'

'Yawn.'

'Now can we talk about anything else, please.' Max said, tired of the headache that thinking about Victoria seemed to be causing her.

'But you've got a date.' Chloe teased, 'with a girl who hates you! I'm so proud.'

'What if I joked about your love life, huh?'

'Do what you like, I'm an open book.'

'So that new waitress who just started at the Two Whales is pretty cute.' 

'You're evil, Caulfield.'

 

…

 

Max didn't really plan to think about it. The whole situation was too surreal, too Saturday morning cartoon for her. If she had any say in it at all, the rest of her life was going to be almost boringly normal. The problem was, it was a little hard to put the offer out of her mind, because suddenly Victoria was everywhere. 

For a while, Max was sure that she was following her. She didn't seem to be able to get through an hour without catching a glimpse of perfectly groomed blonde hair or overhearing some snide remark. Victoria in the morning, brushing her teeth. Victoria in class, lazily raising her hand to answer a question. Victoria on the lawn in front of school, her books spread around her haphazardly, tapping a pencil against her bottom lip as she studied. 

She had even seen Victoria in the diner, a place she usually avoided like the plague, laughing over black coffees with her cronies. Max and Chloe had sat in the furthest booth possible, but they could still hear a little of the conversation, mostly a plan to call in sick next Friday and have a beach party. Max wanted to ignore them, but something about the way Victoria tilted her head a little when she smiled, the way she rested one finger on her cheek when she was thinking, made it hard to look away. 

All in all, it was hard to focus on anything, let alone whether or not to a huge favour for someone who couldn't decide if they wanted to be her friend or her nemesis. 

Early Saturday morning, Max headed out to the library, hoping to cram in some studying to try and catch up with her classes. Having Chloe back in her life was awesome, but damn that girl took some energy, and now the rest of Max's head space was being invaded by Victoria. She needed a little time to herself to unwind. 

At this time of day on the weekend, the majority of Blackwell students were nursing hangovers, so the library was almost deserted, but Max still headed to her usual table in the back corner. The shelves of rarely referenced biographies formed a protective wall, and so Max was nearly sitting down before she noticed that someone had got there first. 

Victoria. 

Great. 

'Before you say anything.' Victoria said, as soon as she saw Max. 'I wanted to apologise. For the other night. I don't know what I'm supposed to have done, but clearly something's made you majorly pissy. So. Sorry for that.'

'Great apology Victoria.'

'Shut up.' Victoria was sitting in Max's usual chair, and with her looking up at Max there was a vulnerability, a softness to her face that Max hadn't noticed before. 'Shit, sorry. I'm supposed to be winning you over.'

'Really?'

'I wanted to ask you if you'd possibly reconsider coming to Seattle with me.'

'Victoria…' Max was realising her hopes oof a stress free morning probably weren't going to come true.

'Hear me out. I know I'm not always a nice person, but you are. You wouldn't abandon me when I have no one else to turn to, would you?'

If Max didn't know better, she would have said that Victoria was batting her eyelashes. She was torn, after all she'd tried her hardest to help Victoria before, and this trip had a significantly lower chance of either of them getting murdered. Add on to that the fact that Victoria was genuinely asking her for help, and it was getting harder to say no. 

'Victoria, I don't know…'

'Max, please.'

The request was so genuine. For a second, Max thought she could see all of Victoria's affectations dropping away, saw a little of the girl she had got to know in another time. 

'Okay.' Max said, before she changed her mind again. 'I'll be your fake girlfriend. Why not.'

Like a metal grate on a store front slamming down, Victoria's cool exterior was back in place. 'Awesome.' She said, her eyes already sliding down to her phone, probably texting Taylor or Courtney about the latest scandal, 'I'll text you to let you know details, and to arrange a shopping trip to sort you out something halfway acceptable to wear.' 

Before Max could object she scooped up her books and left, leaving Max with nothing but the lingering scent of Chanel no. 5 for company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Whenever I write Pricefield I fill it with Victoria, whenever I write Chasefield I fill it with Chloe.
> 
> Sorry for slow and short updates at the moment, school is biting my ass but things should be picking up soon! I have a real ending planned for this one and everything :)
> 
> As ever, commenters are added into a prize draw to win one of my kidneys!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This is actually the first just-chasefield fic I've posted on here, which is weird considering my absolute love of Victoria Chase. 
> 
> This is mostly a fun project to keep me calm during exam season so expect spotty updates and varying grammatical accuracy along with plenty of fluff, squishiness and tropes galore. 
> 
> If you liked it please leave a comment, I convert them into coal and use it to fuel my circa-1870 laptop so I can make more chapters for you :)


End file.
